The Zodiac Angels
by Anyarei Masaki
Summary: During the Silver Millenium, the princesses protected Serenity. But who protected the princesses? Low level senshi formed the Zodiac Alignment. Males and Females formed this alignment, and now they have been sent to earth...
1. How it happened

To begin, I'd like to say that each of the characters mentioned in this  
story are a figment of my own imagination, and belong to no one else in any  
way. The first few chapters will mainly be about character introductions,  
with a little side events, but the story should get more interesting  
throughout time. Please don't forget to review!  
  
A thousand years ago Queen Serenity became allies with other planets of the  
solar system, including the Inner and Outer planets. Princesses ruled these  
planets fairly (Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and  
Saturn), and respected the Moon a great deal. So much in fact that in time  
the planets made a truce with the Moon and swore to be guardians forever  
(which is how the Silver Millennium peace came to be, in this book).  
But while the Senshi protected the Moon, who exactly protected the Planets?  
A galactic force called the Zodiac Alignment was formed, and star planets  
in that same solar system joined the Silver Millennium. Star planets were,  
of course, stars that surrounded the planets and formed a sort of first  
layer shield. There were inner stars and outer stars, some very sociable  
and others highly reclusive. Of these stars were also royalties, who,  
though not thought of as highly as the Planet Princesses, were quite  
respectable. There were not only females to rule the stars but also male  
princes, whom were considered "shugorei" or "seishou" which were guardian  
spirits, rather than senshi. Each star was supposedly among the "lower  
level" kingdoms and sailor senshi in the Galaxy. Since Earth was then known  
to be without a princess, the Zodiac Alignment made certain to keep an  
"Eagle Eye" out for it. When Beryl made an attempt to destroy the moon,  
being of such low levels the Star Senshi were trampled, and only a few  
survived. They remained hidden in outer space in a very deep, almost  
eternal sleep while the Sailor Senshi traveled the earth. But now, another  
thousand years later, an evil so powerful has awakened the remaining Star  
Senshi in outer space. Having forgotten about the Moon's destruction, the  
Star Senshi traveled to earth for the first time in search of the evil. But  
something has been lost over these endless years, and that is their memory.  
They've been transformed into high school students, apart of Tokyo, Japan.  
So a battle of time begins as the enemy reveals themselves through this  
story. 


	2. First Day of School

To begin, I'd like to say that each of the characters mentioned in this story are a figment of my own imagination, and belong to no one else in any way. The first few chapters will mainly be about character introductions, with a little side events, but the story should get more interesting throughout time. Please don't forget to review!  
  
.:: Ch. 1 - First Day of School ::.  
  
A frightened, high pitched squeal shattered the morning silence of the History classroom. "Mr. Akaihane, please sit down!" Professor Okami emerged from behind his desk, slamming both hands upon the polished wood. At this the ninth grade class turned to the front of the room, only to see the professor's pink and purple face reflect irritation at their disobedience. Fuuryo, already labeled as Crystal Tokyo High's class prankster on the first day, shrugged and turned to face the professor with a sly grin. Previously he'd been trying to let loose a baby crab on the girl with pink hair, who happened to be sitting right behind him. "Yes, your shortness," Fuuryo mocked, jumping down from the girl's desk to seat himself in his own chair. Satisfied with himself, Fuuryo took the baby crab into his hands and placed him on his desk. "You're such a flirt," a voice sarcastically remaked. "Of course," another spoke. "t's like him to make a move on anything with legs, especially pretty girls. Worst of luck goes to those who are only a few feet away," a close friend of Fuuryo's commented, staring down at his pencil and paper.  
  
Fuuryo rolled his eyes, brushing off both comments as if they each didn't even matter. "I don't see what his problem is. Did he really expect us to pay attention on the first day?" Fuuryo turned to face his long term friend, Ryou Chuujitsu, whom was doing none other than participatingly taking notes from the overhead. There was his answer, Fuuryo thought. It still amazed him to this day how they happened to be best friend, despite their obvious differences.  
  
Fuuryo was the more pioneering type. He loved adventuring into other people's territories, their personal business, and most of all he loved causing trouble. He was rather quick tempered and impulsive, few among the many of his disliked traits. He was quick witted, and wasn't the kind of guy to easily admit failure or defeat. He also had fiery red, spiked hair that he rarely bothered to comb or brush. Blue eyes were among his facial features, with of course perfect, sparkly white teeth and a charming smile.  
  
Ryou on the other hand was generous, warmhearted, creative, broad-minded, faithful and loving. He was much more the lover-boy type, but he still had his venturous side. Like Fuuryo, he disliked ordinary day-to-day living, so when his nose wasn't buried in a book or his eyes weren't glued to a full paper of notes he would participate with Fuuryo in his daily practical jokes. He had dark, chocolate brown hair, and dark brown eyes. But perhaps the biggest difference of all between the two was that Ryou was a Straight A student, and Fuuryo hardly bothered to glance at his homework.  
  
Just then a low, whispering female voice disturbed Fuuryo's comparising thoughts and he turned to face the girl beside him. "Fuuryo, pay attention!" the violet-haired, violet-eyed female demanded. She reached out to grasp his pencil and forced it into his hand. "Write."  
  
"Okay okay," Fuuryo surrendered, holding both his hands up as to calm her down. This girl was also another one of Fuuryo's best friends; her name was Airashii Murasaki. They'd both known each other since middle school, and they transferred to Crystal Tokyo High together. Ever since then they'd been inseperable. Not that they were a couple or anything; just really good friends.  
  
They were much alike, actually; except she had a good reputation, and he didn't. Airashii was optimistic, freedom-loving, jovial, good-humored, honest, straightforward, intellectual, and philosophical. Sometimes she was caught being irresponsible and blindly optomistic. Her physical appearance was quite near perfect, and among those the most attractive were her violet eyes, and almost knee-length violet silk hair. Fuuryo's type of girl; though he'd never think of making a move on her, for fear she'd pound him into the ground or just look at him funny, like she always did. They were more like brother and sister.  
  
"Second period's almost over, and lunch is next. Just try to hold out until then, okay?" Airashii whispered pleadingly. It had been her job to keep Fuuryo in line in the past, too, so this came as no big surprise to either one of them. "I can't help that everything the guy mumbles comes out as a silver platter of crap to me!" he protested, slouching in his chair. "Well screw the taste and eat it up, otherwise you'll be repeating this class again, and you and I both know your Mom would kill you then!" came her honest reply.  
  
Just then a thousand "shhh!" were aimed in their direction, and Airashii smiled sheepishly. "Gomen! Gomen!"  
  
A minute passed... Another minute passed.. A series of minutes passed, and still Fuuryo refused to write...And then finally, the last minute everyone had been waiting for arrived.  
  
"Class dismissed!" Professor Okami announced, sounding both happy and relieved to finally have them out of his classroom. Airashii grabbed her purple book bag and threw it carelessly over her shoulder, stepping out into the hallway to wait for her other two friends and still not be trampeled over by the rest of the class. So much luck in doing that, though. Before Airashii had a chance to dodge, a tall man dressed in a dark red shirt and baggy, poorly fitting black jeans ran right into her, laughing as he did so. "Hey Zerosen, what's the hold up?!" another boy, much smaller and nerdier than the first stepped from around the tall guy. "Nothing, just a little bitch decided to get in my way, that's all," he responded, glaring down at Iriko ruthfully. Airashii, of course not the least bit impressed or shaken restood her ground and dusted herself off. She was just about to give one of her witty, courageous remarks when another voice interrupted her own.  
  
"Hey, fuck off," Fuuryo demanded, pushing his way through the group that now encircled Airashii. He glared only at one person, which seemed to be the "head of the pack," and recieved a death glare in return. "Or else you'll what?" the small, nerdy boy questioned, sniffing up what ran down his nose and pushing up his coke bottle glasses. Zerosen seemed to be closing in on Fuuryo, though he didn't flinch or step back. Instead, Fuuryo lashed out a powerful blow to his opponent's gut, nearly knocking the wind out of him before concluding his move with a drop kick. Then he swiftly spun around just in time to see the nerdy boy lunging at him from behind, and almost too easily sent him falling backwards with a light high kick to his jaw.  
  
"Anyone else?" Fuuryo grinned, taking his fighting stance in the middle of the ring. The other boys (who were even smaller than the second) shook their heads and immediately ran to their friend's aid. Fuuryo sighed and turned around to see Airashii, who looked both shocked and disappointed. "Are you okay?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her odd expression. "Yeah.. just fine, Fuuryo. Though I was kind of hoping I'd get a taste of the fun, too" she smiled, holding her arms out to embrace Fuuryo with a tight hug to his neck. Just then Fuuryo's little baby crab escaped his bookbag and scurried over to Zerosen and his group, pinching each of them mercilessly. Ryou came walking from behind them, glancing from the panicky boys on the floor to Fuuryo, who was headlocked in Airashii's arms. He whistled, grinning. "We all knew this day would come," he teased, hinting at how Airashii seemed to be holding Fuuryo a little too tightly as he passed them.  
  
Airashii got the message and released her grip on Fuuryo, taking off down the hallways after a speeding Ryou, cursing and protesting to his comment.  
  
-------------  
  
I hope that wasn't all too bad for the first chapter! I personally think I should've added more detail in what went on in the classroom.. But instead of editing, I'll just save that for next time! Please don't forget to REVIEW! 


End file.
